powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fortress
with Snide in it.]] Fortress is a powerful cemetery-themed monster-like Megazord created by Wrench who knew to counterattack all the previous Megazord moves of the Dino Charge Rangers. Character History Fortress is introduced to Heckyl by Wrench, who explains he built Fortress and tells Heckyl about his abilities, then demonstrates his skills with a group of Vivix. Later, Heckyl brings Fortress out to Amber Beach when Lord Arcanon, Singe and Doomwing arrive on the scene. After a small conversation, Arcanon attacks Heckyl, who transforms into Snide and orders the Magna Beam to be fired from Sledge's Ship on Fortress. Once Fortress is enlarged to continue speaking in roars, Snide enters his cockpit and attacks Arcanon and his followers, who attempt to defeat Fortress with the Dino Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex formation. When that fails, they switch to the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation and Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation, but these also fail. The trio finally retreat, and the Rangers take back control of their Zords. During the fight, Chase remembers advice from a food critic and says they need to try something new. While Heckyl takes back control of his body, the Rangers summon the Titano Charge Megazord and hold off Fortress until Kendall arrives with plans for a new and strongest Megazord formation: the Dino Charge Ultrazord, which overpowers Fortress with it's various attacks before destroying it with the Ultra Plasma Final Blast. Although he was inside, Heckyll survived. Personality Fortress is a mindless robot speaking only in roars. Powers and Abilities Fortress is an incredible strong and powerful Mech. It possess far greater strength and abilities then any monsters fought by the Dino Charge Rangers before hand. It took the power of the Dino Charge Ultrazord to finally destroy him. *'Strength: '''Fortress possess far greater strength the any of the Dino Charge Rangers' previous foes, one punch was powerful enough to force the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation apart, he is also strong enough to take on both the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego Formation and the Ptera Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation. *'Armor: Fortress also possess super strong armor that can withstand attacks of the Zords and not even get a scratch. *'Cockpit Controller: '''Being that Fortress is basically mindless, Wrench added a cockpit to him. With it, Snide/Heckyl could control Fortress from within similar to that of a Megazord. *'Counter Attack: 'Fortress was programmed to memorize and counterattack the Dino Charge Rangers previous Megazord moves while in giant size. *'Chest Lighting Blast: 'Fortress can launch a blast of dark purple colored lighting from his chest, it is strong enough to take out an entire building in just one hit. *'Laser Vision: '''Fortress can fire red colored energy lasers from his eyes. Arsenal * '''Spike Gauntlets: '''On top of both of Fortress' arms are spike-like gauntlets 'for which he can use in combat, it can also be used to block attacks of his enemies as well. * '''Fists: '''Fortress also posses large fists for combat. ** '''Lighting Empowerment: '''Fortess can charge up his fists with red colored lighting for an increase in power. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Fortress is voiced by Adam Gardiner. Notes *Fortress is the first and only monster in Dino Charge to be a mech. *It shares several similarites to Greenzilla: **Both never fight the rangers while human sized, immediately engaging them in a Megazord fight. **Both never speak. **Both are the two most powerful monsters in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, being able to out match the Dino Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex formation and being able to overpower both the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation and Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation with ease. *It also shares similarities to monsters from past seasons: **It being a normal-sized robot before being enlarged and piloted is similar to NeoCrisis of ''Mirai Sentai Timeranger. **Being a powerful monster starting off being human sized before growing large unlike its sentai counterpart is also similar to what happened with Generation 16 Hyper Bot from ''Power Rangers RPM''. **It is very similar to the Hyper Zurganezord, a Zord from Power Rangers Ninja Storm: ***Both are evil Zords. ***Both Zords were created by a villain (Ninja Storm: Zurgane, Dino Super Charge: Wrench). ***Both Zords have an ability to fire lighting (Hyper Zurgane Zord: Its sword, Fortress: Its chest). ***Both Zords were able to overpower a Megazord. ***Both Zords were destroyed by an Ultrazord. **It is also similar to the Atlantis Temple, a monster from ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'', ''as both monsters are based off of a building (Atlantis Temple:The City Of Atlantis, Fortress: Castle). *Fortress is the first monster in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge series to be fought by the Dino Charge Ultrazord. *Prior to its appearance, Fortress' body was previously combined with the head of Behemoth to form an unnamed inmate of Sledge's Ship. See Also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Evil Zords